


Genesis

by fandom Heroes NBC 2020 (fandomHeroesNBC), Дримери (Dreammic)



Series: FK 2020: Heroes NBC Челлендж [1]
Category: Heroes (TV 2006)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHeroesNBC/pseuds/fandom%20Heroes%20NBC%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreammic/pseuds/%D0%94%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8
Summary: Фанмикс по мотивам 1-го тома, где герои открывают в себе удивительные способности и понимают, что мир никогда не станет прежним.
Series: FK 2020: Heroes NBC Челлендж [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865152
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Genesis

Список трэков:  
01\. Oceansize - Music For a Nurse  
02\. Mew - Special  
03\. Shed Seven - The Heroes  
04\. Kaiser Chiefs - My Kind of Guy  
05\. Vex Red - Vert  
06\. Embrace - Sainted  
07\. The Hoosiers - Everything Goes Dark  
08\. The Servant - Brains  
09\. Idiot Pilot - Recurring Dream  
10\. Ryan Adams - Nuclear  
11\. Deftones - Xerces


End file.
